hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Crab Boss
]] Giant Crabs are massive creatures that can be found inside the Crab Lair in Hungry Shark Evolution, and in an unknown area in Hungry Shark Part 2 (which is only available in hungry shark trilogy). They are powerful enemies that are larger than most of the sharks. There are four types of Giant Crabs: * the red giant crab (small) * the green one: (big) * the blue one: (bigger) * the black giant crab (biggest and rarely appears) Each crab is bigger and stronger than the previous crab. Danger Rating All Giant Crabs have a danger rating of Extreme. However, each crab deals a different amount of damage per attack: : : : Black: Finding the Crab Lair The Crab Lair is located near the farthest point of your map to the left (in Hungry Shark Evolution). It is marked by a bright orange symbol on your map. The entrance to the Crab Lair is a dangerous area, as underwater volcanoes can scorch your shark while the presence of lots of small crabs can pinch your shark, reducing your health before the fight with the Giant Crab. However, there are some blobfish at the entrance to the crab lair so the blobfish will help increase a large health amount. Defeating the Giant Crabs The Giant Crabs cannot be instantly eaten like other creatures in Hungry Shark Evolution, even though the largest playable sharks such as Megalodon and Big Daddy may rival them in size. The Giant Crab swipes at your shark with his pincers. You must dodge these pincers, while remaining in range of the crab. By the third swipe, the crab will become exhausted and will reveal his SNORMANOUS back. Charge at the back with boost and you will deal damage to the crab. If you take too long, he will recover and once again hide his weak spot. Repeat this until the crab is in agony, in which he will shriek in pain and allow you to launch your final attack at his back. He then crumples up and you get the 'Super Snack!' accolade. The Crab Fork can help you kill the crab easily, inflicting double damage to him. The Crab Fork is not available on some devices. It costs 100 gems to purchase. Recap The Crab Lair located on the basic map and is easier to defeat with a bigger shark (great white, megalodon, big daddy etc) To defeat it, you move your shark and boost yourself to the glowing shell on the crab's back, and do it about three or more times Try to eat as much as you can during the game so you don't die of hunger when you're trying to defeat the crab There are different crabs to defeat after you have defeated the first crab Trivia *The Black Giant Crab only appears when the previous crabs have been defeated. He doesn't always appear during your game; you might have to play several games to find him. When you defeat the Black Giant Crab, you can fight him again once you find him again. And once you move on to the black crab, the other smaller crabs will never spawn again. Only the black crab will spawn from then on. *Sometimes, the Giant Crab will give you 'Mega Meal' or one of the other 3 accolades. *The Megalodon is bigger than the first giant crab (Red), but ironically cannot gobble it up like a normal crab (you have to wait for him to be tired and then attack his back). * The Giant Crabs are the few creatures that cannot be defeated in a single attack. * It's more or less impossible to kill it with an ice shark, since it becomes slower when boosting. *There are different crabs to defeat after you have defeated the first crab * It is rare that you find nothing in the Crab Lair (no crab), although when you have eaten all but the Black Crab, he will not always appear - however, small prey such as tuna fish and small crabs will still appear. * The in-game loading hints refer to the Giant Crab as the "Giant Enemy Crab", and says to "attack its weak spot". This is a reference to Sony's infamous E3 2006 press conference, during which the PlayStation 3 was shown off. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Prey Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Extreme danger rating Category:Edible Category:Preys with a long-ranged attack Category:Preys with a weak point Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Enemies that make noises when near Category:Boss Category:Gem-yelding Category:Zoom-On Objects Category:Preys with a slow-motion effect and roaring sound